


Make Up Sex

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After you fight with Chris you change for bed as he watches TV.  When you climb under the covers you realize he has a massive errection





	

Chris was furious with you.  You didn’t think you’d ever seen him so mad at you for something before ever.  It made you feel small and helpless.  Not that you thought he would hurt you.  The problem was, you had hurt him and his reaction was to scream at you and storm off to bed.  You were wracked with guilt.

It had all started when you were waiting in line to get coffee at some pretentious, hipster coffee place.  The line was long and a woman came up behind you and started complaining about how slow the baristas were.  You laughed and joined in.  Telling them that while they were slow this was the best place for coffee in LA.  

The conversation moved on and the two of you chatted and joked.  When you finally had your snicker-doodle and your affogato (the only place in LA you’d been able to find that actually made them) there was just one small table free and the woman had asked if you minded sharing the table.  You agreed readily.

She had been really easy to talk to.  Too easy looking back on it now. Hindsight is always 20/20 they say.  So when the conversation turned to sex you hadn’t really thought twice about it.  You could kill your past self for that.  Why were you telling this stranger that you liked being spanked from time to time?  God, you could be a complete fucking idiot.

She’d been a celebrity gossip columnist.  So now the gossip magazines were full of the story of how Chris Evans was a kinky fucker and how he was deep in the world of BDSM.  That isn’t even what you said.  But there were direct quotes about how your boyfriend liked to tie you up.  They liked to accompany the article with a photo of the two of you out on Sunset, you had a pretty obvious hickey.  Which was so fucking stupid because that photo was taken so long ago that in the timeline of your dating you hadn’t even had sex yet.  It was literally just a hickey as a result of a pretty long make-out session.

Chris was livid.  He had called you a gullible idiot.  Told you that was your personal life and you shouldn’t be talking about it with anyone let alone some stranger.  He said now he understood why actors only dated other actors.  That Minka would never have been so reckless.  That you’d ruined his career.  He’d asked you how he was supposed to look his mother in the eye now people were saying this about him.  He said maybe the two of you dating was a mistake.

All you could do was sit there and say sorry over and over as he ranted at you.  Tears streaming down your face.  He stormed off on you and you weren’t sure what to do.  You didn’t technically live with Chris, but you hadn’t actually spent a night in your own apartment in a month.  Did he want you to go home?  

You let yourself cry it out for a little while.  When you felt mostly composed, you thought you should go to the bedroom and check.  At the very least you could tell him sorry again and say goodnight and remind him that you loved him.

You poked your head through the door.  He was lying in bed, propped up against the headboard.  His shirt was off and he had the blankets over his legs.  He was watching TV.  You could hear Jimmy Fallon giving his opening monologue.  Chris didn’t look at you when you entered.

“Chris?”  You said, feeling awkward just standing in the doorway.  "Did you want me to go back to my place?“

He shook his head.  Just briefly, but that was a no.

"I’m sorry, Chris.  I love you.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  You said softly.  

He didn’t react at all, so you sighed and went into the bathroom.  You brushed your teeth, washed off your makeup and brushed your hair.  You went back into the bedroom.  Chris still wouldn’t look at you so you stripped off your clothes and threw them in the hamper.  The dresser with your underwear in it was just under the TV, not in the walk in.  So giving Chris an apologetic look, you ducked in front of the TV and pulled out a light blue cami and matching lace boy legged panties.  

You pulled them on facing the wall and then climbed into bed next to Chris.   You lay down facing away from him and shuffled yourself so you were right at the edge of the bed.  Giving him as much room away from you as you could.  Chris switched off the TV and reached over turning off the lamp.  He rolled onto his side facing you and grabbed you around the waist pulling you close to him.  After the initial shock of him acknowledging you like this, you realized he was hard and his erection is pressed up against your ass.

His hand went to your breast and he squeezed it and massaged his fingers into your supple flesh.

“Sorry I yelled at you.  I shouldn’t have said any of that.  I know you didn’t mean for that to happen.  The way you are with others, how warm and friendly and trusting.  That’s why I love you.”   He whispered in your ear.  "And I do love you.  You know that right?“

"Yes.”  You answered.  You felt like you were going to cry again.  More out of relief than anything.  "I love you too.“

"I’ll call my publicist tomorrow.  We’ll figure out a way to make it go away.”  Chris reassured you.   His hand stroked down your body and he gripped your crotch, two of his finger pushing the lace of your panties between your folds and against your clit.  "You were a pretty bad girl though, weren’t you.  Talking about how you like it rough.  You like strangers to know what a dirty girl you are don’t you?“

Oh god!  That mouth of his.  He knew how to use it to get you off in a multitude of different ways.  

"Yes.”  You breathed.  His fingers kneaded your clit through your panties.  You trembled and your cunt dripped for him, soaking the fabric as it rubbed against you.  "I like everyone to know I’m a slut.“

His mouth pressed up against your neck and he sucked on your skin.  His tongue would draw a circle over your throat and as he closed his mouth, pulling away from you his teeth would graze over your throat.  "Such a filthy girl.  You should be punished.  Telling our business to the whole world.”  He said before repeating the process.

“Yes, Chris.”  You whined as you ground your ass against his cock.  "I’ve been so bad.  You should punish me.“

He sat back up, leaning against the headboard and patted his legs.  You crawl over his lap and relax down, your ass in the air taking deep breaths.

His hands slid over your ass and pushed your panties down.  He stroked you slowly, and gently over your skin, going up over your cheeks and down your spine.  He wanted you to relax, so you did your best giving in to his gentle touches.  When he felt your body relax down into him, his hand moved to your cunt.   He used his fingers to spread your labia and he stroked his fingers up and down.   You were already so wet for him, so ready for him to penetrate you.  To just hold you down and fuck you until you came under him, screaming your throat raw.  His fingers slid easily along your folds.  He languidly drew circles and figures of eight around and over your clit.  It was torture and bliss rolled together.

You hummed and started grinding your hips against his lap.  You moaned his name.  "Chris.”  It was a plea, but you weren’t even sure what you were asking for.   You simultaneously wanted him to push his fingers into your cunt and bring you to orgasm and for him to hit you.  

You got the latter. He pulled his hand away from your dripping sex and slapped you on your left ass cheek.  Your cunt clenched and you moaned and the hot sting spread out through you.

“Fuck, yes.”  You groaned, wriggling in his lap.  "Punish me, Chris.  I’m so bad.“

He struck you again, this time on the right cheek, drawing the sting out and spreading it through you further.  Your pussy tingled and your scalp prickled.  You wanted him to be inside you so badly.  Needed it like you needed air.

"Please.”  You begged and he hit you again.  You ground against his thigh, smearing your fluids on him.  

He struck you four more times.  Each time felt both worse and better.  The pain was more but so was that heat and that need for him.   Tears leaked from your eyes and your cunt dripped.

After the last strike he helped you up so you were sitting in his lap, and you curled up against his chest while he held you.  His fingers stroking along your jawline and over your lips.

“Such a good girl.”  He crooned.  "Taking your punishment like that.  I’m so proud of you.“

His lips met yours.  It was so loving and tender.  He softly caressed your lips with his, slowly moving them against you.  Sucking on your bottom lip.  The kiss changed, it became hungry and urgent.  His tongue fought against yours.

Chris pushed you onto your back and held your hands over your head.  He started biting you.  Not hard per say, but enough to mark you, you’re sure of it.  Each bite is placed lower and lower until he reached the neckline of your cami.  He yanked it down, exposing your breasts and he greedily sucked and nipped at them.  

Your breathing shallowed and your need for him increased.  You struggled to free your hands, you just wanted to hold him, cling to him, but he didn’t release you.  

"Please, Chris.  I need you inside of me.”  You begged, thrusting your hips against his.  Feeling his cock press against your pubic mound.

Chris pulled his boxers down and with no warning he thrust into you, filling you to the core.  You gasped and threw you head back.  He pounded into you, holding you so you couldn’t touch him or yourself.  As he thrust into you he sucked and bit at your breasts.  You came apart around him.  Crying out and clenching around him.

He pulled out of you and moved up your body, straddling your chest, still holding your wrists above your head.   He stroked his cock with his free hand.

“Open your mouth.”  He growled.

You did as you were told and he grunted shooting his come in tendrils over your lips and chest.  You licked your lips and he let you go, climbing off you and pulling you against him.

He kissed your temple and ran his hands through your hair.   "You okay?“  He asked.

"Mm-hmm.”  You hummed, snuggling up against him.

“I love you, baby.”  He said, softly.  "I hate fighting with you.“

"Me too.”  You agreed.  "The makeup sex is pretty great though.“


End file.
